Delusive Alliance
by HypnoticKiss
Summary: Kagome is kidnapped when mistaken as the Southern Lord's run away daughter. He uses his deceptive ways to trick her into helping him gain power by mating the young Western Lord Sesshomaru. Unaware of all his actions, something deadly begins to unfold.
1. Summoned

**Delusive Alliance**

_Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha; characters, items, nothing._

**Chapter 1: Summoned**

Sesshomaru had been contemplating on finding someone to give him an heir for a while. It was a demand. He needed to pass on what he knew while he was still young, but the problem was finding a suitable mate. He still had memories of the daughters of the other three lords who joined he's father and himself at a dinner, but they were all idiotic mindless girls as he recalls. He had to mate one of them to maintain his superiority. He would die before mating a human or some disgusting lower life demoness, but he had no interest in the three lord's daughters either. He kept the thoughts flowing as he watched Rin catch fish and the little imp trying with no luck.

"Come on Master Jaken! You almost had it," Rin cheered the imp on.

"I got it! ha ha!" the imp shouted triumphantly with his bird like mouth wide open, holding the fish above his head, but then he started to lose his balance.

"Hold on Master Jaken! It's going to get away!"

"Aaaaah ooof!" Jaken fell in the water face first.

"Rin. Jaken! Let's go. We are going to the palace."

"Yes my lord," the two yelled in unison. Rin swished past Jaken causing him to fall again then she climbed up the two headed dragon's back.

"Come on Master Jaken! You can catch more fish next time."

"Stupid girl! I'm not catching...hn?" the dragon had took off to the sky, behind Sesshomaru."Wait for me my lord," he jumped on to the ended of his pelt, flickering in the wind.

"Lord Sesshomaru?"

"Yes Rin,"

"Did you say we're going to your palace? I never been there before. I can't wait to see how beautiful it is."

When they arrived, they were greeted by some of the servants who wore questionable looks, staring down at the little girl who accompanied their lord. Sesshomaru quickly noticed their curious and rather rude stares.

"We're glad you're finally back my lord and if you don't mind me asking, why is it that you have traveled here with a human girl?" a young cat demon asked. She was around Sesshomaru's age with long black hair, green eyes, and sun-kissed skin.

"It is none of your concern. You will find Rin a room and make sure she is well taken care of. Jaken will assist you," the servant walked over to take Rin's hand but , Rin was a little hesitant looking up at Sesshomaru.

"Rin her name is Natsumi, she will take care of you while we are here. She will not harm you," Sesshomaru's eyes soften to show his sincerity.

"Okay," Rin's slightly frightened attitude changed quickly to his warm look as she bounced down a hall with her new care taker.

"Akio, I need you to meet me in my quarters," Sesshomaru requested. Akio was one of the only men alive he felt he could trust. He was his father's adviser and had already began to gray.

"Yes my lord."

Sesshomaru advised the old man to sit across from him at his desk promptly to their arrive at his quarters. He had to get some information sorted out swiftly and formally. And who other than Akio to do so.

"As you know, I told you all that I wouldn't be returning until I am ready to settle down to find a mate who will give me an heir, and now is that time."

"What is it that you wish me to do."

"I want you to summon all of the eligible daughters of the other lords. I want them here in no more than three days. I trust you will have this information sent out before sunset."

"Of course," he lowered his head to show his respect and left the room.

'Hopefully they have changed since the last time I've seen them. I do not want some juvenile as the mother of my child.'

Akio had the information out in record time. All the lords of the land were over joyed to hear the western lords' request and jumped to preparing their daughters. Although Sesshomaru was the youngest of the lords he held the most power. The only lord who wasn't quite in the same predicament was the Southern Lord. He wanted to build a strong alliance as well, but his only daughter ran away disgusted with his deceptive ways and refused to be apart of it. He told her she was better off dead if she wouldn't make herself of any use. He believed she was too much like her mother, but for that reason she would have an advantage over the other daughters. She wasn't only prettier, she was smart, skilled in the arts of war, and even had her own deceptive ways. He sent out four of his best troops to return her safely and have her prepared to go to the Western palace, but they were about to make a mistake.

**XX XXXX XXXDelusive AllianceXXX XXXX XX**

Inuyasha and the gang sat in silence around a campfire in the night. They were on there way to a village that reported multiple robberies. They said it was some kind of demon with spiritual powers and the major issue was it's ability to be un-traceable. The demon strikes at night stealing sacred scrolls for an unknown reason.

"So the demon still has no identity. I still think it's strange for a full blooded demon to have spiritual powers. I just can't see how that's possible," Miroku the monk of the group wondered.

"Maybe it's only half demon. On rare occasions demons mate priest or priestess and their offspring receives both their abilities. These demons are rarely seen which brings me to believe they have found some way through their abilities to mask themselves from the world. So that might be our case," Sango clarified.

"Sure but he, she what ever it is won't get away from us. Where's Kagome, that girl still didn't come back, " Inuyasha questioned.

"She's still at the hot spring. If she doesn't come back soon, I'll go check on her," Sango said.

**XX XXXX XXXDelusive AllianceXXX XXXX XX**

'That's interesting a demon with spiritual powers. Still don't know how it's possible, and how are we going to locate this demon if there is no hints to how it stole these items without being seen.' Kagome soaked in thought, breathing the steamy air of the hot spring.

"Huh...guess we'll figure it out tomorrow. We're not far from the village."

"There she is don't let her get away," a male voice shouted not far from Kagome's location. Then a girl bursted out of the trees, full sprint stopping when she noticed Kagome. She stared for a minute noticing something familiar in her. Kagome picked up a cloth to cover her body and threw on her clothes quickly, but then Kagome noticed the same thing as she stepped closer to the girl.

"Hey is this some kind of joke? You look just like me and this is no mirror," Kagome frowned looking at the reflection of herself.

"We got you this time!" the male voice from earlier shouted stepping into the clearing."

"No this is no joke run," the girl grabbed Kagome's hand and took off through the woods.

"Don't make this hard Naomi. Come with us so we don't have to scratch that pretty face," the man continued to follow now with three other men behind him."

The girls were heading towards a cliff still moving full speed. Kagome began to slow but Naomi pulled her along.

"What are you doing!" Kagome screamed.

"We are running out of options you have to trust me. When I say jump, jump."

"Okay."

"One... two... three...jump!" Naomi yelled squeezing Kagome's hand tight so she could disappear with her, but Kagome was pulled back and only Naomi vanished.

"We got you now Naomi! Now you will go back to your father," the largest man in the front spoke while wrapping a rope around her legs and arms.

"But I'm not...," Kagome was cut off when her mouth was covered with a cloth and she was thrown over the large man's shoulder. She was in for it, and had no idea how she was gonna get herself out. She was afraid her friends would mistake Naomi as her. The men who captured her didn't notice a difference in their scent and they're demons; she was sure if they noticed they would have let her go. Definitely not good.

**XX XXXX XXXDelusive AllianceXXX XXXX XX **

Naomi knew they would mix Kagome up with herself, but at the time she didn't care because she wasn't ready to go back. She would get Kagome out of that mess but just not yet. She headed for a camp near by, smelling the smoke. She was hoping she could scare them off and take their food, because she didn't feel like hunting and she was starving. As she entered the area she was greeted by a demon slayer.

"Kagome! You're back. I was just about to come get you. Join us and eat. Hey!" Sango eyed her clothing,"What are you wearing?"

'Might as well stay here for a while. I get free food and they don't need to go causing trouble looking for _Kagome_. So I'll stay for awhile. I might be able to trick them into helping me,' After that quick thought Naomi sat next to Sango and answered, "Oh I brought it in case I got cold."

"But it's not cold," Inuyasha gave her a funny look. It was the middle of the summer.

"I was frightened by the...,"'Where was that girl? Oh yeah,'"hot spring and I knocked my clothes in the water and I left them to dry. So I pulled this out to cover myself ."

"You left your clothes at the spring. You idiot!" Inuyasha scolded Kagome or well um...Naomi. She ignored his comment just glad she had them fooled. None of them gave her suspicious looks and the little red head fox demon was fast asleep on the demon slayer's lap. Although she wasn't ready to pull Kagome out, she wondered what her father wanted her back for this time.

**XX XXXX XXXDelusive AllianceXXX XXXX XX **

Tell me what you think. I really want to know, so go review.

Meanings

Natsumi- summer beauty

Akio- bright man

Naomi- above all


	2. Two Places At Once

**Chapter 2: Two Places At Once**

Kagome awoke surround by unfamiliar faces trying to register what happened. Last thing she could remember was running off with some reflection of herself then being tied up and hauled over the shoulder of some huge man. She reached up to massage the side of her face and grunted.

"Aaaw, what happened?"

"Tell the lord his daughter has awaken," an elderly woman ordered the guard standing next to the door to do so, then motioned for all the others to leave,"You are back home and this time you won't run away again considering your condition. You fell and bumped your head. That might be why you can't remember much, but you will be fine under my care as usual, as long as you don't try anything."

Kagome looked out a window to the right of the bed and realize that she was in some kind of castle or palace or something also acknowledging the elegancy of the way the room was put together; paintings on the wall, the silk sheets of the bed, everything so regal.

'What have I gotten myself into?' Kagome rubbed her painfully throbbing head, relaxing a bit with the supplied compress.

"You mustn't keep running away putting your father through so much trouble. No one wants a disobedient mate. Lucky for you Naomi, the young Western Lord has summoned the daughters of the other Lords to come to his palace so he can select a suitable mate and you may have a brilliant chance," the woman smiled down at her.

"Me? A suitable mate? What are you talking about? I'm not who you think I am. I'm Kagome not Naomi! Take me back to where you found me," Kagome popped up and pointed out the window.

"Looks like we have a case of amnesia. You must have hit your head harder than I thought. The guards did say you took a long fall. And where on earth did you come up with a name like Kagome?"

"Because it's my name! Now how do I get out of here?"

"Rest, you need it. Tomorrow we will get you ready to go to the Western Palace."

"No, I'm getting out of here," Kagome jumped out of the bed and dashed out the door, still grasping her pulsating head.

"You're not fooling anyone Naomi, making up those crazy stories," the old woman was surprisingly fast and took off gaining on Kagome.

'The coast is clear. Now all I gotta do is...,' Kagome looked over her shoulder big eyed,"OH SHIT," Kagome never would say such a thing but, she had no other way to describe her shock of the elderly woman's speed, realizing she had to be in a palace of a demons meaning that reflection of herself, Naomi was demon. Now the question was why couldn't they sense the difference?

Kagome turned the corner down another hall smiling victoriously realizing the woman was no longer behind her but, then lost her grin seeing that there was a reason she stopped. She ran smack dead into a tall figure dressed in silk robes with long black hair brought to a bun at the top of his head.

"Naomi! Running off again hn. I was just coming to check on."

'He most be the Lord of this palace,' Kagome stood stunned staring up at him. They both turned to look at the huffing old lady who stood at the corner.

"My Lord. She wasn't going to get away aga...," the woman started.

"Save your words. She won't get away now," he stared at the older woman's wheezing form. "Rest yourself and return to your previous duty. I think I'll have someone younger assist Naomi."

The elderly woman continued forward breathless. "Yes my lord."

"All due respect, but I'm not Naomi. I'm Ka...,"

"Naomi you should know by now you can't fool your own father. What were you doing? Trying to give the poor woman a heart attack? You will be planted firmly down now that the Western Lord has requested a mate, and you have the best chance of becoming so. He will keep you in line. Besides, if you are chosen you will be the source of my plans if you like it or not. You must bide by what I say and wish of you, which you have failed to do since your mother past. Run away again and you will be punished this time. I will lead you back in your room and you _will_ stay in there. If you think about escaping however, you are surrounded."

Kagome couldn't believe what she was hearing. If Naomi is in her place right now and her friends couldn't tell the difference, they wouldn't come for her. She sadly followed her _father _back to _her_ room.

'Naomi I know you tried to save me but you didn't come back. I don't know what happen to make us identical, but I have a feeling you planned this so I could take your place and you could do as you please.'

**XX XXXX XXXDelusive AllianceXXX XXXX XX**

"Kagome, when you left you said you were making ramon when you got back, so where is it," Inuyasha stared at Naomi from the other side of the fire.

"Raman? What?" Naomi gave him a puzzled look.

"Don't play stupid Kagome," he ripped through Kagome's yellow bag and held up a cup, "this."

"Oh," Naomi grunted her teeth, 'What in the world?'

"Kagome you don't have to make him anything considering the number of times you showed him how to do it," Miroku looked over at a growling Inuyasha.

"Inuyasha's just being lazy." The little red head fox demon hopped out of the slayers lap and made himself comfortable on Naomi who flinched. Both Sango and Miroku noticed but put it aside.

'He must be Kagome's friend or more like a son or something. I guess I'll have to get use to it for awhile.'

"Shippo you're the last person that should be calling someone lazy you little imp."

"Hey! I don't look like Jaken," Shippo shouted shaking his fist.

"Who's _Jaken,_" Naomi asked with distaste.

"You know, Sesshomaru's little ward," Sango reminded _Kagome._

"Oh yeah," Naomi pretended to know but then realized she actually did know.

"Why did you have to bring up that bastard!" Inuyasha screamed at Shippo not wanting to get on Sango's bad side although she said it.

"Anyways, we should get some sleep tonight, so we can get up early and head to the village with the missing sacred scrolls," Miroku enlightened the group as he put out the fire.

Everyone made themselves some what comfortable and Naomi sat against the tree Inuyasha resided in above and closed her eyes.

'So this might be easier than I thought. Instead of going back to that village tonight, I will wait til morning and go with them. I have oh suuuch... a good idea. I don't have to worry about father's troops getting in the way because they think _Kagome _is me. Those idiots. They never thought I would run into a look a like and use my ability to switch our scents. Yup... right before I disappeared I did it. That's why I have no choice but to use them to help me, because now I wear a scent ; basically it's like we switched bodies, but yet we didn't. My kind can only be traced by the power of our aura; we have no specific scent. I can't use my power or that will give it away. Thank goodness for combat skills.'

Shippo got comfortable in Naomi's lap but then realized she didn't have her sleeping bag.

"Kagome...Kagome...," he gave her a shake. "Kagome!"

"Hn...what is it," she snapped out of her thoughts and looked down at Shippo.

"Don't you usually sleep with your sleeping bag? Not on or against the tree like that idiot up there," Shippo pointed up to Inuyasha.

"Shut up! Before I really put you to sleep," Inuyasha grunted from the tree.

"Sleeping bag?" Naomi questioned.

"Yeah sleeping bag. I'll go get it," he dragged Kagome's yellow bag over to the tree and pulled out her bunched up sleeping bag.

"You know Kagome, you've been asking a lot of funny questions."

Naomi stared at the thing for a minute, 'Ramons, sleeping bags, what on earth does Kagome carry. I never heard of any of this stuff.'

Shippo opened the sleeping bag up and invited her over. "Come on Kagome I opened it for you," Naomi crawled into the bag and found it more comfortable than she figured but, then jumped when she felt something cuddling behind her head.

"You're sleep next to me?"

"Of course Kagome. I do every night. Are you sure you're okay?"

"I'm fine," Naomi drifted off to sleep with surprising ease.

**XX XXXX XXXDelusive AllianceXXX XXXX XX**

Jaken had been running around all day trying to keep Rin from going just anywhere in the palace; some places where forbidden. If Lord Sesshomaru found out Rin was in one of those places, he would be kicked out and fed to an outside demon for sure. After Natsumi had Rin sized and her favorite designs picked out for her new kimonos, she left Jaken in charge to keep her busy, while she and a few other servants worked on the kimonos. Rin was growing and Sesshomaru had plans to get her a new one soon, but since they would be settling down for quite some time, why not have a few made.

"Rin! Come back girl!" Jaken ran after her.

"I just want to pick some flowers for Lord Sesshomaru," Rin ran towards the back of the garden where she saw the prettiest flowers.

"This garden is forbidden!"

"I just want a fe...," Rin stopped when she heard Sesshomaru's voice.

"Rin, I have another garden where you can play, pick flowers, and do as you please. Jaken! Where's Natsumi?"

"Making Rin's kimonos as you wished for, my Lord."

"Take Rin to the garden. I guess I didn't make myself clear when I told her to properly show Rin around the palace then go help make her kimonos."

Rin followed Jaken back inside and down the hall to the other garden and Sesshomaru stormed off to find Natsumi to take his frustration out on. He couldn't have Rin running around just anywhere with their guest coming. With her being human and all, never know what they would try. He had a few things he needed to get prepared; all the guess rooms, seating arrangements in the dining, and so forth. He took a couple of turns and went down a few halls to stop at the room Natsumi and a few others occupied.

"Natsumi."

"Yes my lord?" She stood and bowed her head down before him awaiting his request.

"I told _you _not Jaken to show Rin around the palace. She has respect for you and will listen to you not Jaken. You know where she can and can not go. I can't have her running all over the place when our guess arrive. If something were to go wrong, you would be punished for it. There are enough people in here to finish what was started. Rin is in the garden with Jaken. Finish showing her around then you can leave Jaken in the care of Rin."

"Do you mean Rin in the care of Jaken, my Lord?"

"Don't question me. You know exactly what I mean. After, prepare the guess rooms and go to Akio for your next orders. Is that clear in your _speck_ for a mind this time?"

"Yes my Lord."

"Now go."

There were only two days left until the other Lords made their appearance with their daughters, and Sesshomaru wanted everything to be just right. He didn't really look forward to it but, he had to take responsibility some time soon. He needed to patrol his lands to make sure no one was stupid enough to invade during this time. He wouldn't have time trying to keep his guess entertained, besides he could use some fresh air. The only thing that would make this some what entertaining would be if one of the daughters truly did have a change that sparked his interested, either way he would have to pick one of them. He hoped the most suitable one to became Lady of the Western Lands wasn't ugly and wouldn't have some kind of disorder. For all he knew, his loyalties to continue tradition and maintain power for the West could be the biggest mistake of his life, but it had to be done.

**XX XXXX XXXDelusive AllianceXXX XXXX XX**

For all you anonymous readers out there, your reviews count too. I want to see them.

Anyways I hope this chapter was enjoyable and I'll have the next out shortly.


	3. Something's Amiss

**Chapter 3: Something's Amiss**

There was absolutely no way she was getting out of that room; windows guarded, door locked, nope...she wasn't getting out of there. Kagome really couldn't find a reason to feel sorry for her. Naomi put herself in that predicament; well actually, Naomi put her in that predicament. She could understand why she wouldn't want to return home, but it couldn't be that hard to follow the rules living in a palace, then maybe she could have her freedoms, but what was keeping her from coming back? Something had to happen.

Kagome scurried through the room looking through old books and scrolls she found to keep herself busy. Her attempts to fall asleep failed with everything that flowed through her mind from the current situation. If Inuyasha didn't show up yet, she was definitely alone. Kagome came across something interesting in the room. It seemed like it was hidden; something she shouldn't have found, but she had to take a look. It was a few fairly new scrolls compared to the others. When she opened one up and began to read she realized it had to be Naomi's writing and continued to read.

_"When my mother was alive, life seemed so peaceful and lively, but when she died, life in the Southern Palace took on a drastic change__. She wished that we would always remain strong so we and the people of the land would never have to suffer from an attack which would cause the destruction of homes and many lives. I can tell father dearly misses her , but her death unleashed something dark and sinister about him. He took her wishes too seriously and has been plotting on ways to gain more power so we would never stress over what could befall our lands but he does not know when to stop. We were never against the Western Lord, nor were we close. Although we have more than enough power to cause enemies to back down, father wants to find a way to over run the Western Lands and become the most feared ruler. He says it will reassure our well being and he will_ _need my help. I know he is still a good man at heart but, I can not comply to the plans he has for me. It is dishonest and immoral and let alone dangerous. The young Western Lord refused to join forces saying there was only one way he would join forces and that's when father decided he will find a way to force it upon him. I refused to hear his plan and left."_

'So is that why she ran away? So does he have a plan to over run the Western Lands by having Naomi or well _me_mated to the Western Lord?' Kagome asked herself unraveling another scroll. This one interested her a little more than the last because it had something to do with her. She continued to read.

_"Mother was a human priestess making me a half demon priestess. My appearance is that of a human because of the reaction of my mother's spiritual blood with that of my demon father's. The spiritual blood masks all my demon like features giving me retractable claws, fangs, and even masking my demonic aura making me nearly undetectable. The combination also rid me of any particle scent which gave me the ability to steal the scent of another for an extended period of time leaving them scentless like myself. Mom kept many sacred scrolls that held a long history of demon priest and priestess abilities. Father rid the palace of them saying I should be paying attention to gaining more power with him. If I could find one who looks like me, this time when I run away father's troops can go after them instead of me and I can continue my progression in getting those scrolls back from that village with no obstructions. I still wonder why those scrolls are sacred to that village of humans."_

'So you can say she's a purified demon. She's only half like Inuyasha, but she could past as a human with her looks and spiritual powers. The only thing is her scent. That certainly explains a lot. She seems some what caring, but still all about herself. I guess she didn't think maybe I have somewhere important to be as well. And...that solves the case of the missing scrolls at the village. Now only if Inuyasha and the others knew. Naomi's probably gonna find an easier way to steal the scrolls with their help in some form. If she can't be traced why is she taking such precautions to take the scrolls back? Unless she also planned to have someone in her place to help carry out her father's plans and then the troops wouldn't go after her. She's clever, but she has no idea what she has me obligated to do.'

Kagome stayed up reading scrolls all night. She was so enthralled in reading she didn't even notice the sun had risen to start the next day, then she heard a knock at the door and put the scrolls back where she found them and hopped on the bed and called to allow the servant to enter. In walked a young woman. Just like_ her _father said she was a younger girl with shoulder length light blue hair and violet eyes. She smiled warmly at Kagome.

"Goodmorning my Lady. I'm new here so, you probably never met me. My name is Mizuki," she smiled warmly at Kagome and bowed then walking over to the bed.

"Good morning Mizuki," Kagome smiled back.

"Your father has ordered that we help prepare you to go to the Western Palace, my lady. Please follow me."

Kagome followed her down the hall to a bathroom noticing the halls were still heavily guarded.

'Man...he's serious about getting power. Yesterday he did say something about his plans. That must be what he meant. He didn't say exactly what his plan was to worry _Naomi _less, but it's me and I just put it together. If I have no choice but to take her place I can't let him make a mistake and endanger these peoples' lives. If his plan fails it could start a war he could very well lose.'

The servants had Kagome's hair thoroughly washed and dressed her in a silk midnight blue kimono with cherry blossoms. They pinned up her hair and lightly powdered her face. Then she was sent to meet _her_ father at the front gate of the palace prepared to head for the Western Palace.

"I am glad you have not fought against me. I know you now know of my plans, but I now see the dangers of my intended actions. Now that the Western Lord is willing to build an alliance with the one whose daughter he chooses, there is no need for me to form a secret attack for power. With our forces together I will become just as powerful as he," the Southern Lord watched the shock plaster across _his _daughter's face and knew she believed him and he wouldn't have to convince her he was telling the truth. Only thing on Kagome's mind was being mated to someone she doesn't even know for all eternity in a place of royalty meaning probably never returning to her friends let alone home. She knew any attempts she would make to escape would fail. She couldn't get out of this one unless Naomi returned to take back her life.

**XX XXXX XXXDelusive AllianceXXX XXXX XX**

Inuyasha and the gang awoke early to start heading for the village and of course Naomi earned herself some more confused stares. When Kirara transformed she jumped back in surprise saying she didn't notice that _thing_before. Sango didn't say anything just worried that her friend might have lost her memory. She fought Inuyasha slapping him when he tried to put her on his back, finally agreeing when he said she_always_rides on his back. Then they finally reached the village which was flooded with guards outside the front gate forming a small army. When the group was in view, they came to a halt in front of a young priest who stood in front of the group of guards. She couldn't be much older than Kagome with shoulder length dark brown hair and eyes. Miroku came forth taking the young priestess hand in his own to speak for the group as she formed her question.

"What business do you have here monk? You don't seem very trustworthy considering you travel with demons," she said eyeing the group behind him.

"Yes my dear lady, I do travel with demons but we have come here to assist you in locating your intruder and return your missing sacred scrolls," he began stroking her hand.

"There he goes again. Can never keep his lecherous hands to himself," Sango said under her breath sitting on Kirara.

'He's a monk. Does he truly think he could make her change her mind by stroking her hand?' Naomi wondered still on Inuyasha's back.

"Release my hand and leave...now. Your help is neither wanted nor needed."

"Damn! I don't think so wench! I didn't come all this way to help some stupid humans to be turned around by you," Inuyasha charged forward.

"Do not let them pass," she yelled calmly taking out a sword which swirled with spiritual energy."Move she pushed Miroku out of the way and charged for Naomi. 'If I mess with this girl they might consider backing away. I won't hurt her. I'll just mess with her. No demons are allow here. Especially in a time like this.'

Inuyasha jumped over the first guard who swung at him and slammed the man behind him. Sango was surrounded still on Kirara's back. She hopped off as they charged and side kicked the first man to come at her then whirled around taking hiraikotsu off her back to hit another. Shippo remained on Kirara's back after hopping off Miroku's shoulder and stayed low as Kirara knocked down the men who came from the back. Miroku ran towards the priestess in attempts to stop her attack on _Kagome_.

"My Lady Priestess no!" Miroku yelled causing the others to divert their attention. It looked as if she was going to slash _Kagome_ down with a heavy blow and none of them would make it on time. Naomi had her back turned.

"Kagome!" they yelled in unison, but then next move surprised them all. Naomi had taking out a small tantō and twirled around to block the attack. The priestess continued to swing and Naomi blocked each attack.

"Monk if you wish for your friend to remain alive, take your friends and leave," the priestess spoke confident she could land a blow on the girl.

Naomi's tantō was knocked away and the priestess came down for a fatal blow, but was stopped when Naomi grabbed the blade of the sword and the spiritual energy was absorb.

"What the...," Inuyasha paused after knocking a man out and so did everyone else.

"Hn...," the priestess eyes enlarged even more when the power absorbed began to glow in the palm of Naomi's hand and before she knew it she had been blasted a good hundred feet away by her own power.

'No it can't be. She's human. The demon who attacked our village was able to absorb spiritual energy, because every night I would put up a barrier around the shrine that held the sacred scrolls and the barrier would dissipate and the scrolls would be gone. No human is stealthy enough to pull that off,' the priestess hopped back on her feet as Naomi enclosed for a final blow and her eyes flashed as she closed in but only the priestess had saw it.

'No! She is a demon!' the priestess was stunned and could do nothing but stare. Naomi stopped and the spiritual energy disappeared back in her hand when she heard an elderly man's cry.

"Stop! Monk I do believe you have come to do no more than assist us. You and your friends please follow me," the man called from the entrance of the gate.

As they approached the gate everyone gave Naomi funny looks wondering what just happened. Even Naomi wondered.

'That never happened before. The only way that could have happened is if I had switched scents with a priestess causing an odd reaction which means Kagome is a priestess and must have strange reactions with her power as well. I need those scrolls. I don't understand. My cover could be blown if her questioning looking friends decide to actually ask their questions.'

**XX XXXX XXXDelusive AllianceXXX XXXX XX**

"Natsumi look! Someone is coming," Rin called looking out the window of her room at the stairs that led to the front entrance of the Western Palace.

"Yes Rin, one of Lord Sesshomaru's guess have arrived a day early," Natsumi informed.

"Wow look at the woman, she's pretty. What is she so dressed up for?"

"Lord Sesshomaru has to pick a mate and she wants to present herself in a regal manner."

"A mate?"

"Yes Rin, um...lets see. I guess you can say he's getting married."

"Married? Does that mean Rin will have a new mommy?"

"I guess you can put it that way."

"Yay!" Rin jumped up grabbing Natsumi's hand."Come on. Let's pick some flowers for her and Lord Sesshomaru." Rin pulled Natsumi back to the garden she picked flowers at the previous day and hummed jollily as she skipped along in search of the most beautiful flowers.

**XX XXXX XXXDelusive AllianceXXX XXXX XX**

Kagome held her head down as she ascended the stairs praying that the Western Lord wasn't ugly and that just maybe she could get out of this before it was to late. _Her_ father noticed the sad expression on her face and questioned.

"Naomi my dear, why so sad? Your mother wanted this; you helping me maintain power by mating the Western Lord. You should be happy."

"But I'm not. You don't understand this isn't my place. We can't even be sure he will choose me. I'm but a half demon."

"Don't worry about that. It can't be sensed."

"But it can be questioned," Kagome lifted her head and stared forward as a guard acknowledged their presences.

"Welcome Lord of the South and his honorable daughter. The Lord of the West will be with you in but a short moment." He left to inform the Western Lord of their appearance.

"So do we just wait here?"

"Yes, we must wait for the Western Lord to invited us in himself. He approaches."

They could hear foot steps as he came closer. As he became visible the imaged that stopped before them nearly made Kagome pass out as her mouth dropped open.

'Sesshomaru!?' her eyes enlarged.

**XX XXXX XXXDelusive AllianceXXX XXXX XX**

Meanings:

Mizuki- beautiful moon

Stay tune, I might have the next chapter out by tonight.

Chapter 4 Title:

Not Too Choosey


	4. Not Too Choosey

**Chapter 4: Not Too Choosey**

Sesshomaru's shock matched that of Kagome's but of course he didn't show it. He stared curiously at the girl.

'If this is the daughter of the Southern Lord, why does she look so much like my filthy half breed brother's companion but, she doesn't have the same scent nor does she smell like a demon. What does this man take me for? Does she not have manners? Is she just going to stand there and gawk?'

'Hey Kagome? Yeah? You're an idiot. I knew Sesshomaru was the Western Lord. How could I forget? Only thing I have to worry about now is him figuring out it's me not Naomi, but that could be a good thing. Then again...that could be a bad thing.' Kagome's attention was called back when she heard Sesshomaru's smooth deep voice.

"Did you not teacher your daughter manners? Are you going to allow her to continue to stare?" Sesshomaru questioned the elder Lord.

"My apologizes," he bent down to whisper in _Naomi_'s ear,"Don't embarrass me. I taught you better. Now bow," he gave her back a small push.

Kagome lowered her head and out of respect Sesshomaru did the same and walked over to lift her chin to make her look at him. Kagome gazed up into his cold emotionless eyes.

'Wow...he's most definitely not ugly. He's mmmm...why is he staring at me like that? He's figured it out! He's gonna kill me. Hn... I'm not scared he better release me!'

'She had that same terrified look the girl gave me before I tried to melt her, but then there is that fire like the time she shot arrows at me. Hmph...is she trying to intimidate me with her gaze. I know it's you. Your eyes give it away. I don't know how or why you fooled the Southern Lord but you can't fool me,' he release her chin.

"Follow me. I will personally show you to your rooms." They followed Sesshomaru down a few halls before they reached their rooms. The Southern Lord's room was a couple halls apart from Kagome's which was a good thing at the time. He needed answers without any interruptions. He lead Kagome into her room and shut the door behind them causing Kagome to jump.

"Hn?" Kagome started backing up as he came closer.

"I know it's you Kagome. Is that what they called you?

"You figured it out?"

"I'm not an old fool like the Southern Lord or should I say your father. Did my disgusting brother carelessly send you to spy on me or was this on your own accord. Where is the real Naomi, daughter of the Southern Lord?" he backed Kagome into a wall.

"I don't know? She switched our scents and now I...uh," Sesshomaru held a tight grip around her neck.

"Don't lie to me girl, you have until tomorrow night after I pick my mate to start coughing up answers or you will die," Sesshomaru threatened.

"But..er..I-I..uh...not lying," Kagome managed to say.

"What makes you believe that I Sesshomaru will believe your lies? Be happy I haven't already ended your miserable life. A maid will escort you to dinner tonight and each meal of the day tomorrow. If you do not appear I will deal with you myself," Sesshomaru released his grip and left Kagome leaning against the wall on the floor gasping for air.

'Inuyasha, you still haven't figured out Naomi's not me? I need you about now.'

**XX XXXX XXXDelusive AllianceXXX XXXX XX**

The old man explained the problems in the village to Miroku and the group and lead them to their room for the night. When he left them everyone turn to Naomi who was dozing off.

"I knew there was something wrong with you with all those questions about your own stuff," Inuyasha started.

"Inuyasha, don't fuss at her. I think she lost her memory. That's why she can't tell us what could have happened at the spring to cause this," Sango explained.

"That's true and all, but I was thinking about new the abilities she's obtained. It's always been something Kikyo could do, but Kikyo never absorbed spiritual power to use as her own and...," Miroku was interrupted by the old man and the priestess who had busted in.

"My Lady! She's figured it out! She's the demon!" he shouted pointing at Naomi who was now almost asleep.

Inuyasha went over to her and took a sniff,"She smells like Kagome but...aaahrg! Prove she isn't!" Inuyasha yelled at the man.

"My Lady please prove the existence of a demon in this girl's body."

"I will but I will need the monks help," Miroku and the priestess closed in on Naomi.

"What is it you won't me to do my Lady."

"Help exorcise this demon."

'Oh no! Not good not good!' Naomi scrambled for the door at human speed.

"Inuyasha grab her," Miroku shouted.

"Sorry Kagome, but we need to know the truth," he grabbed Naomi and held her down. Miroku placed a sutra on her forehead and the priestess began to chant with her spiritual power rising around Naomi's body but then like before all the power was absorbed and the sutra turned black and crumbled.

"I guess Kagome just obtained a new power of her own," Miroku stepped back and Inuyasha let her go.

The priestess wasn't satisfied though, and wore a face of pure terror as she backed away. "But I saw it. Earlier her eyes flashed like that of a demon. Something's not right."

"My dear lady, maybe you had an hallucination. Kagome has traveled with us for a long time and we are positive she is no demon. She is the reincarnation of Lady Kikyo who has spiritual power beyond what may people believe is possible and Kagome has obtained that power and more."

"I reassure you all, that is not Kagome, reincarnation of Lady Kikyo. She might not try anything tricky now, but you will regret not listening to me. You'll see." the priestess left with the disoriented old man who didn't know who to believe with one last request."If it's not too much to ask for, I still want you on the watch tonight even though I believe our intruder is her. You can trust she won't reveal herself tonight."

"Kagome...Kagome? I know you probably don't want to speak but we're sorry. We thought you were lying," Inuyasha apologized.

Naomi sat in the corner of the room and didn't talk to anyone who tried. She was thinking about how she would get the last of the scrolls before she was discovered and it was too late. After, she would find away to switch back to her original place leaving them to worry about Kagome for a short amount of time.

The old man returned to tell them the origin of the scrolls since Miroku had asked of the importance.

"Those scrolls were the scrolls of a priestess of this village that died about two centuries ago. We don't know what's written in them. We have only kept them save. She became the mate of the Southern Lord and many disapproved of it and wouldn't allow her to return for visits, but because she is a priestess of this village when the Southern Lord gave us these scrolls to show some form of respect for her, we put them in our shrine and promised to protect them."

"So who do you think is after them and why?" Sango asked.

"As of now, I'm started to believe it is the daughter of the Southern Lord. She is the only one who has both spiritual abilities and those of a demon that we know of. She looks just like your friend and the only reason we can't allow her to have them is because her father has been up to no good. If she can use those scrolls in some way we are sure it is not a good thing."

"Do you believe some how Kagome and the Southern Lord's daughter switched places and that's why she has that strange ability?" Sango asked.

"No because they'd have different scents," Inuyasha crossed his arms.

"The sun is going down. This is around the time she comes," the old man ran outside towards the shrine followed by everyone but Naomi.

'Okay I have to act quick. Last few times I got in the shrine by concentrating to disperse the barrier not absorb it.'

Naomi began to glow pink as she concentrated.

"Look the barrier is starting to flicker," Miroku said.

"And where is your friend," the priestess asked.

"She's still inside. Kagome!" Inuyasha ran back to the room to find _Kagome _glowing and then she disappeared.

"What the...no that wench was right. Then where's the real Kagome?"

"Come on..., the barrier is gone. She has to be inside," Sango called racing towards the shrine.

Naomi had picked up the last scrolls and disappeared right before the door opened.

"The scrolls are gone and no one is in here," Sango yelled behind her.

They ran back to their room to find Inuyasha looked at the last place they saw _Kagome_.

"Inuyasha where is she?" Miroku asked.

"The priestess was right. She's gone. Meaning she's the Southern Lord's daughter," Inuyasha answered.

"But how did she do it. Why did she smell like Kagome," Sango directed her question at Inuyasha.

"I don't know, but we have to start searching tonight. For all we know Kagome could be dead." His ears flatted to his head as he spoke.

"Inuyasha don't say that," Shippo cried sitting on Miroku's shoulder.

"The only thing we know now is that they switched or what ever happened at the hot spring," Miroku informed he group.

**XX XXXX XXXDelusive AllianceXXX XXXX XX**

Rin was picking flowers when she saw Lord Sesshomaru and _Naomi _past by the first time. Natsumi told Rin to wait until later to give them her flowers when she started to run back inside. So she waited until Lord Sesshomaru come by a second time and ran to bring him his flowers.

"Lord Sesshomaru!"

"Yes Rin."

"I picked you and the pretty lady some flowers. When can I give them to her?"

"Tonight before dinner. Natsumi will take you to her and bring her to where our dinner will be held after she helps get you cleaned up."

"Okay. Here are your flowers my lord."

He gave Rin a slight smile and turn his gaze to Natsumi. "Do you understand my request?"

"Yes my lord." Natsumi bowed and took Rin to get washed up.

'Kagome...she did say something about Naomi and herself switching scents. If that's true, then that explains her scent." Sesshomaru furrowed his brow, 'It wouldn't make much of a difference if the real Naomi was here, because she wears no scent because of her spiritual blood and that of her father's. Did that old coot truly believe I wouldn't try and figure out why she had no scent when I first met her. Hn...the fool is dense; dense as my brother. He'd do anything for power. Too bad I'm not looking to mate a half breed or should I say a human. But I might be obligated to depending on what the other Lords drag in when they arrive. We shall see.'

Sesshomaru continued to his room to prepare for the evening until he was called to the main entrance of the palace yet again.

**XX XXXX XXXDelusive AllianceXXX XXXX XX**

"I can't believe this. I'm in the home of Inuyasha's brother and as of now my life is in his hands. What am I gonna do if he doesn't believe me?" Kagome thought out loud while she sat on the bed. She had to admit it was quite comfortable but mentally, she was the last thing from comfortable in her situation.

"I'm not going to that stupid dinner. He might as well kill me and get it over with n...," there was a knock at the door.

"My Lady, my lord has asked me to bring you to dinner and there's a gift for you," Natsumi informed.

'Oh so he must have known I'd refuse to come so now he's trying to bribe me after choking me.'

"Come in," Kagome called.

Rin came running in with her flowers but slowed when she realized who their guess was.

"Kagome?"

"Yes, Rin. It's me." Rin's smile grew and she hopped on the bed next to Kagome.

'Kagome? I thought the Southern Lord's daughter was Naomi. Certainly looks like her. Maybe she changed her name, but how does the little girl know her? Oh well.' Natsumi waited by the door.

"I saw you earlier, but I didn't recognize you. I picked you some flowers," Rin smiled even harder holding up the flowers.

"Oh they're beautiful, thanks Rin." Kagome took a sniff closing her eyes to the scent.

"Kagome? Why are you here without Inuyasha and the others? Are you going to become Lord Sesshomaru's mate?"

"It's a long story and I have no clue what he's gonna do to me." 'Can't tell her he's gonna kill me.'

"You can tell Rin."

"I'll tell you later. You better go to dinner before you're late."

"But Kagome, aren't you coming?" Rin gave a sad worried look.

'So is this the gift some flowers from sweet little Rin. If this was a bribe it's working. I can't say no to Rin.'

"I guess, if you're going to be there I'll come. I just need to brush my hair." Kagome walked across the room and grabbed a brush on a table in front of a mirror."

"Oh no my lady. Let me brush your hair for you and fix your make up," Natsumi volunteered.

Kagome sat in the chair placed in front of the mirror while Natsumi brushed up a few stray hairs and re-powdered her face. Rin watched with interest until she was done. Rin took Kagome's hand as they followed Natsumi to dinner.

"Dinner is served here my lady," they stopped at a huge door where to guards stood on either side. The guards slowly opened the door to reveal _her_ father and two other men his age with two younger women that looked to be their daughters.

Kagome looked slightly frightened when everyone turn their attention to Rin and herself. _Her_ father slightly lowered himself in his chair from embarrassment and everyone else gave her a displeased glare. They could tell she had no idea what to do if she was late. The Lord of the palace had already sat and she had yet to bow once entering. Yeah, the poor girl was confused.

'The other two lords most have arrived early as well. That's not important. I don't know what to do.'

Kagome just stood there and watched as a bat demoness gave her a quick glance and whispered something in a bear demoness ear and they shared a quick laugh. The bat demoness was dressed in a white kimono with silver lining. She wore her long black hair which had a red tint down and had crimson eyes to match. A red pair of wings which appeared to be a family crest adored her right cheek. The bear demoness wore an orange kimono with green leaves all over it and was a little on the heavy side. Her hair was a chocolate brown as well as her eyes. They both were appealing, but to many their beauty couldn't match that of Kagome's.

The bat demoness turn her gaze back to Kagome with a glint in her eyes,"Are you just going to stand there?" she giggled along with the other demoness.

Rin gave Kagome's hand a squeeze and pulled her along with her to stand a few feet in front of Sesshomaru at the head of the table, and bowed like Natsumi taught her and Kagome followed her lead. Kagome was seated on the other side of the bat demoness on the right side of the table on the end farthest from Sesshomaru and their fathers sat on the left side in front of the daughters. Rin was sent to a back room where Jaken accompanied her.

"So, is there any reason why you're late?" Sesshomaru questioned looking over at her void of emotion. Really he wanted to laugh in her face. He did have a feeling she wouldn't show and knew if she saw Rin she'd change her mind, but who would want to come sit in the company of someone would attempted to kill you and just threaten your life.

Before she had made her appearance he'd been watching the other two demoness carefully. They both had beauty, but that wasn't the only thing he was looking for. He needed to see how respectful they were and he also wouldn't mind seeing how well they could defend themselves. He couldn't have his new mate seating under him every time something went wrong. All the daughters had changed since their last meeting and ha...actually one was a whole other person and what was even funnier was she was his brother's wench; nearly identical to the real daughter.

"No Lord Sesshomaru." Kagome didn't feel like explaining anything so she gave him a simple answer.

'She still does interest me some what. I want to know why she was able to pull out tetsaiga and she does have spiritual abilities. Well we find out her strength in the event I have planned for tomorrow.

"Akari," the bear demoness whispered to the bat demoness,"I hear that Naomi is only half demon. Her mother was a human priestess that's why she has no scent."

"Is that so. Lord Sesshomaru will never chose a have breed like her," Akari smirked over at Kagome.

"But you shouldn't be so sure he will chose you either. He doesn't won't some out of shape pig, Mori," Akari whispered back an insult.

"How do you know that he doesn't want a bone like you?" Mori threw back.

Sesshomaru could hear every word they said and they knew so. It amused him to see them fight over him. He still had no idea who he was going to chose. Both girls were bold, but there was more to see.

'Hn...so Akari is confident that I will chose her,' he looked over at Akari and she gave him a seductive smile whispering over to Mori that he obviously chose her , then he looked over at Kagome who ate very little and looked sad. 'Should I be looking at her as well although she's not Naomi? Her beauty surpasses that of both girls, but she is only human and it would be dishonorable of me to choose a human like my father. They can't properly defend themselves and can be such a heavy burden. That's part of the cause of father's death and now I live everyday knowing there's proof of my father's disgusting mistake roaming the land. No Kagome is not a choice.' Sesshomaru convinced himself furrowing his brow at her then turning away to listen to everyone else conversation.

"Hm...so one look means he chooses you? I wouldn't be so sure look at how he's looking at Naomi. I guess that means he chose her," Mori looked over at Kagome as did Akari.

"No, he's giving her the disapproval stare. Look at his face he doesn't want her," Akari glared at Kagome.

"What makes you think he wants either of you. Your both quite rude considering I'm right here and you're insulting me and your making assumptions of what Lord Sesshomaru is thinking. It appeals to me that both of you are jealous of me although I can't understand why if he doesn't want a half breed like myself. Only thing either of you are good for is running your mouths."

Everyone paused and stared at her, then the Southern Lord broke the silence finally with something to say to the other two Lords since they'd been also listening to their daughters come backs and had been using what they said to start a conversation. The bat demon was of the East and the bear of the North.

"My daughter may only be half and might have been confused and late, but she has respect which is highly valued," he spoke proudly.

Neither Lords had a thing to say, but Akari's boldness got to her.

"Is that so?" she asked looking at Kagome."Naomi do you wish to fight me?"

"Why not?" 'Might as well take my anger out on somebody before my possible death.' Kagome was about positive Sesshomaru would kill her.

**XX XXXX XXXDelusive AllianceXXX XXXX XX**

Meanings

Akari- red

Mori- forest

I had to get reacquainted with the story to continue to update so,

I had to delete down to this chapter to make the story flow better.

That way I can follow the intended storyline; I was moving it along

too fast before. Again I apologize to all the readers who waited so

patiently for an update. I will have the next chapter out as soon as

possible.


	5. A Solid Mystery

_AN: Don't be alarmed. Chapter five is new. Because I've been gone so long, I had to reread the whole story to figure out where I was going with it. I realized I was moving the storyline along too fast so, to enhance the story, I had to go all the way back to chapter 4 and start over from there. For that reason, I'd advise all to start from chapter one before reading this chapter or at least read chapter four first. But I apologize for the long wait and thank you all for being so patient._

**Chapter 5: A Solid Mystery **

Naomi opened her eyes and peered around the deserted room. 'Kagome's friends...they're gone. No wait...I'm not suppose to be here. I took the...,' Naomi scanned the room in frantic search for the stolen scrolls but, the only thing that was there were Kagome's belongings and Shippo curled up next to her. She desperately rushed out the room and skidded to a halt outside where the others gazed up at her frightened form in surprise.

"Kagome? Is everything alright?" Sango asked her friend in worry.

"What do you mean is everything fine? The scrolls are gone and I was...,"

"Sleep," Miroku ended her sentence and came to his feet. "We've been talking Kagome, and we think something went seriously wrong at the hot spring. You were alone when we should have been nearer."

"I know you know already so, why are you still calling me Kagome?"

"See she's doing it again; Acting like her whole memory was bashed out her head. The girl's gone nuts," Inuyasha fussed.

"Inuyasha!"

"No Sango, he's right; However Kagome, the only thing we know is something had to happen to you at the spring. That's the only explanation we have for your random moments of confusion."

"Don't act like nothing ever happened last night. You and Inuyasha helped that priestess exorcise me and...,"

"Kagome she did say she believed you were the thief but, we wouldn't let her do such a thing." Miroku had come to Naomi's side and put his arm over her shoulder to help show his sincerity. "As for what happen with your spiritual power, we trust that it's something new that you didn't even know of."

"But...," Naomi stared down at the ground so confused her mind could barely handle it. She gently shoved Miroku's hand off her shoulder and fumbled back inside the room. Grasping her head in frustration, she sat down next to Shippo who had just awoke, still rubbing his crusty eyes. She swung Kagome's yellow backpack into her lap and began to shuffle around in search of the scrolls she was sure were stolen. 'There not there. What's going on. Something is more than wrong and...,' snapping out of her thoughts. She looked over at Sango who had asked her a question she failed to hear.

"Um...Sango?"

"Kagome, what are you looking for?"

"It doesn't matter. It's not there. So, what really happen last night since I was alseep," Naomi asked, figuring Sango's answer would be the only form of solid information.

"Well, what Miroku didn't say was the priestess no longer thinks you were stealing the scrolls because, last night the scrolls just disappeared. The funny thing was no one showed up to take them. We just saw the barrier disperse and when we got inside, no one was there."

'So I did take the scrolls?' Naomi questioned herself. 'But if it was me, how and where are they.'

"Kagome? Something wrong?" Sango asked seeing that Naomi had went back into deep thought.

"Oh no...it's just...nothing."

"Okay but, you know you can tell me anything Kagome. I won't tell. I promise." Sango placed her hand on Naomi's.

"Really, you promise?"

"Of course Kagome. Right Shippo?" she aked the fox who was finally fully awake.

"Yeah Kagome, you can trust us," he agreed.

"Then, what if I told you I wasn't Kagome?"

Sango just stared wide eyed, not sure what to think. It had been two days since Kagome had been acting like she had a less serious case of amnesia, and there was a true possibility that Kagome wasn't herself. She knew Kagome wouldn't joke about the current situation so, what was said could very well be true. There was no guarantee Kagome had just lost her mind.

**XX XXXX XXXDelusive AllianceXXX XXXX XX**

"Lord Sesshomaru!!!" Rin screamed at the top of her lungs in tears as Natsumi ran into the room.

"What's wrong Rin?"

"I think I killed Kagome?"

"Oh no, Rin, she's not dead," Natsumi laughed. "It looks like she has only fainted." She propped Kagome's back up on a pillow which caused her unsupported head to slump to the side, farther rousing Rin's fear.

"I killed Kagome aaaaaah! Lord Sesshomaru!!!" She screamed a second time but, this time he was already there.

"What is it Rin?"

"I...I gave Kagome the flowers and and and and...when she took a sniff and closed her eyes, she didn't wake back up. It was an accident. I...I didn't mean...to.

Sesshomaru closed in by Rin's side and looked over at Kagome. "She's still breathing Rin. Kagome is fine. Rin?"

"Yes?" she said sniffing to repress her tears.

"Where are the flowers?"

"Huh?" Rin looked down at Kagome's hand but the flowers she never took her grip off of, weren't there. "I...don't know. They were in her hand," she pointed.

"Um...my lord, if you don't mind me asking, why is it that you keep calling the Southern Lord's daughter Kagome?"

"Because that's her name," Rin protested.

"My Lord."

"Wait outside Natsumi. Better yet, make sure our guess are served in the dinning hall. We will have our first formal dinner tomorrow night due to my absence."

"As you wish my lord," she bowed and trouted out the room.

Sesshomaru then shot his gaze at Kagome's hand. She was holding something but, not the flowers.

**XX XXXX XXXDelusive AllianceXXX XXXX XX**

To save Kagome, and complete her own mission, Naomi was in need of her power but, she also needed to get Kagome's friends off her case. So, the solution was revealing herself to at least one of Kagome's friends, that way she could continue her actions without being completely discovered. She managed to get Sango to agree to keep her secret under the condition that Kagome was found. The truth about her identity was never to be revealed to the others until the real Kagome could reclaim her own life.

"Thank you for having patience with me. I figured you would be the least troubling to talk to."

"Well I have to be patient when Kagome is involved and you can help me but, I'm still not convinced you're someone else because your disguise is flawless." Sango raised an eyebrow and eyed Naomi.

"Yeah she even smells like her," Shippo agreed.

"It would take too long to explain. I told you who I am so, you _will _believe me if you want Kagome back."

"Fine then but, if I find out you're lying...,"

"What? You'll kill me? Remember you're not convinced. I could be merely possessing Kagome's body. Remember in this case, I am help. I know everything you need to know to get Kagome back. So, as your help assistant, if you wish to call me so, you _will _do as I say. Don't tell the others and don't question me. Get your belongings, we leave now." Naomi zipped up Kagome's backpack and hauled it over her shoulder. Then she flipped up Kagome's sleeping bag and proceeded to roll it up when a circular, bronze piece of metal hit the floor.

Sango kneeled down to pick it up but, unsure of what it was, she looked over at Naomi in question. "What is this?"

"I don't know."

"You don't know? It was on your...well Kagome's sleeping bag. How can you not know?"

"Truly, I don't know. All I know is....," Naomi froze when an old memory hit her. 'I've seen this metal before except, not in it's physical form.' "Sango, can I hold it?"

Sango hesitatingly gave away the metal and watched Naomi carefully, not certain she had made the right decision. Shippo hopped on Sango's shoulder also worried about Naomi's next action, and they watched as she stared at the bronze piece.

"So, what is it," Shippo asked.

"I'm still not sure but, it comes with us. Now gather your things and let's go."

Sango and Shippo looked at each other in wonder before blindly following Naomi out into their next adventure. Ensuingly, the others followed just as heedless as Sango and Shippo. Had Naomi truly intended to get Kagome back or was she out to find the missing scrolls and the charade behind the events of the previous night?

**XX XXXX XXXDelusive AllianceXXX XXXX XX**

"What is this?" Sesshomaru asked aloud as he raised a circular bronze piece of metal he took from Kagome's grasp. Ready for an immediate answer, he shook Kagome until she opened her eyes in quick surprise.

"What...where...," Kagome scanned the room confused with her location. "I was in the dining hall just...," she paused, laying eyes on Rin and Sesshomaru who both stared back with complete opposite expressions. Rin appeared worried while Sesshomaru looked as if he cared less. With a lost for words and a brain malfunction, Kagome just huffed, plopping her hands down beside her.

"Kagome, can you tell me what this is?" Sesshomaru raised the bronze to her eye level and waited for a response but, Kagome just stared aloofly until her face started to twist with flowing thoughts.

"The heck if I know. I can't even fathom why I'm here when I was in the dining hall with two other females, my _fake_ father, the other lords, and you. So, if someone can tell you, it's not me. I'm sure of it."

"Don't be so sure. It was in your hand. According to Rin, it was in the same hand as the flowers you are no longer holding."

"Flowers? Oh, the ones Rin gave me. I...," Kagome looked at her empty hand. "You're right but, I'm clueless."

Sesshomaru continued to repeat flowers in his mind, until a thought broke through. "Rin?"

"Yes, Lord Sesshomaru?"

"Where did you get those flowers?"

**XX XXXX XXXDelusive AllianceXXX XXXX XX**

Sorry again for the wait. Now that I'm getting the feel

back for writing, I hope to have a longer

chapter out next time.

If you have any unanswered questions about what's

going on with the story, feel free to ask

and I'll answer them

best as I can.


	6. The Dead Seal

**Chapter 6: The Dead Seal**

"I...I got them from the forbidden garden." Rin lowered her head in shame; however, Sesshomaru didn't react. He seemed to be thinking about something. "Lord Sesshomaru?"

Sesshomaru thought back to earlier that evening when he last saw Rin. Then he finally recalled the flowers Rin was holding. "The marigold. It was a seal."

"A seal for what?" Kagome asked puzzled, awaiting an answer she wasn't going to get any time soon. She just continued to look at Sesshomaru who had gone back into deep thought.

'It's not normal to be drawn to marigolds in that garden. Rin didn't pick those flowers on her own. Some one with bad intentions...'

"Lord Sesshomaru?" Rin looked up at him with regretful eyes.

"Rin, who told you to pick those flowers."

"I..," she had a quick flash back to a dark cloaked demon leaving her sight but, it wasn't enough. "I don't remember. He was hooded."

'Someone in this palace. That is certain; however, why was Rin alone.' Sesshomaru thought to himself as he stood to proceed out the room until he was halted by Kagome's soft voice.

"Sesshomaru, if Rin is involved, I would like to help. Besides, I was the one who woke up with that bronze metal instead of the flowers. That must mean something."

"It means the seal is dead and something is on the rise," he stated looking down at the bronze in his hand. "Rin, come with me."

"Yes my lord."

Kagome watched the girl skip to Sesshomaru's side in wonder then hopped to follow them as they turned the corner. Who ever tricked Rin wanted whatever was on the rise to be set free but, why would they get Rin involved.

**XX XXXX XXXDelusive AllianceXXX XXXX XX**

Naomi had lead Kagome's friends deep within the forest where they seemed to be heading endlessly to no where. Multiple times Inuyasha or Miroku would ask where they were going but, Naomi continued to ignore them, focusing only on her destination. Sango remained just as unresponsive, feeling that every word she spoke would be of betrayal but, if she was asked where they were heading, she wouldn't be lying if she said she wasn't certain; after all, she only knew their destination was suppose to lead to the real Kagome.

With all the silence, Inuyasha's urge to empty his frustration finally broke free as he deepened his frown and crossed his arms. The quietness was harder to put up with than Shippo's mouth. "Alright! I'm getting sick of playing follow the leader! Where the hell are we going _Kagome?_"

"I thought I told you already." Naomi stated calmly, not even turning to look at him.

"_Somewhere_ isn't an answer. I'm not that stupid. I can figure out we're going _somewhere._"

"Good, then there's no problem."

Inuyasha twisted his face up into a horribly angered expression and sped up to Naomi's side but, before he could crack his lips to fuss, his eyes darted to the castle ruins in the clearing ahead that Naomi had already began to walk towards, swiftly accompanied by Sango.

"Na...Kagome, can't you sense it, something ominous about this place?" Sango informed obtaining a firm grip on hiraikotsu.

"I know." Naomi smirked, progressing foward.

Sango studied the odd expression on Naomi's face and began to wonder if she planned on keeping the deal they made before leaving the village. The expression certainly said otherwise. She shrugged it off and continued forward with Shippo on her shoulder and Kirara by her feet. Inuyasha and Miroku followed not too far behind.

"See Miroku, I told you those two were up to something. All that time they spent in that hut alone. They've both gone nuts."

"If you say so but, whatever they're up to I'm sure it has something to do with returning the scrolls to the village."

"What sense does it make for them to keep useful information from us. After all, we are all looking for the same thing. I wasn't talked into helping another human village to not help at all and...," Inuyasha stopped, turning his nose to the sky then he narrowed his vision to where he last saw Kagome. "Kagome!" he yelled rushing forward and launching himself over a ruin wall. "Sango!"

"Gah...Inuyasha, what's wrong?" Miroku charged to catch up.

"Their scents are getting weaker."

**XX XXXX XXXDelusive AllianceXXX XXXX XX**

Sango followed Naomi into an entrance of the old castle ruins which upon their entrance, morphed into a regal room.

"What happen?" Shippo asked, looking around at the new view.

"I don't know." Sango answered.

"This is my room in the Southern Palace. The ruins you saw, are the Southern Palace. The only way to enter is to be invited. You're with me, so you were able to enter."

"That's interesting." Shippo said jumping down to Kirara's side.

"Yes, the Northern Palace is the same but, the Eastern and Western Palaces appear beautiful from the outside and in ruins from the inside if not invited in by the Lord of the palace."

"I wish I lived in a palace. Then my parents would have never died."

"Shippo, you know it's not really the palaces that creates those illusions. It's the demons who know the secret. Unfortunately, that's one of the many secrets that is only past down to the heirs of the four cardinal palaces."

"Fox demons are full of illusions so, how is that a secret?" Shippo spat out, folding his little arms.

"Their illusions aren't strong enough for one. That's all you need to know. Now..."

"Is Kagome suppose to be here or not?" Sango asked impatiently.

"She should be. The guards that took her when we accidentally switched places would have brought her back here and my father would have kept her locked up in here."

"Well then where is she."

"I don't know anymore. I do know the guards probably already caught on to us and are on their way."

"Well can't we just go back out your door?"

"Yes but, we need to find out where my father is before we leave. I can't feel his aura."

"Why is that important? We need to spare ourselves so you can help me find Kagome so, we can get those scrolls with out too much suspicion from Miroku and Inuyasha. They aren't stupid. They've probably already figured out something's not right."

"Well apparently you don't think I'm that bright. Every time my father leaves the palace I am with him so, where ever my father is Kagome is with him."

"Then what are we going to do?"

Naomi stared at the door for a brief period before rushing past the group to look both ways."They're coming from the left so, that's to our advantage at the moment. We need to get to my father's quarters. He always leaves his plans in there."

"Right, which door is it?" Sango peered down the right side of the hall then back at Naomi.

"Make the first left and it's the last door on the right."

"Aren't you coming?" Sango asked in a hurry.

"Just take Shippo and Kirara and find my father's plans, I'll be right behind you."

Naomi's words could very well be a trick but, without time to argue, Sango took off down the hall with Shippo and Kirara.

With the small group no longer in sight, Naomi flipped up a floor board from beneath the elaborate mats and blankets that made up her bed and pulled out an arm full of scrolls. Fiercely shuffling through them, she searched for the ones that were expected to be marked with marigold seals. They weren't there.

Growing frustrated with the situation, she threw the scrolls at the wall then quickly gaining her sanity back, she tossed them all in Kagome's yellow backpack and scrambled out the room, the guards now on her heals.

"There's the intruder!" Yelled the leading guard.

'Damn.'

"Wait!" yelled another. "Isn't that Naomi?"

"No you idiot! Naomi is not a human! You can't even sense Naomi," the leading guard scolded.

"If this girl is a human, then why can't we catch her?" the other guard asked as they made a sharp left after Naomi.

"I...Naomi?" the guard in front called out gaining Naomi's full attention as she slide her father's quarters open. "Shouldn't you be at the Western Palace?"

"Yes and... that's where I'm going."

"Who other do you hid in this palace?" he asked.

"If you believe me to be Naomi with this human scent, then you will refrain from questioning me." Naomi quickly flipped the authority. "Now out of my sight."

"Um...yes, of course my lady."

Naomi shut the door behind her to find Shippo and Kirara still searching the room for the plans and a flustered Sango.

"I couldn't find them," Sango said coming to her feet.

"I know," Naomi stated with simplicity, causing Sango to give her a leery look.

"You're breaking our deal."

"No I'm not. It's time to go." Naomi smirked, advancing back out the door.

**XX XXXX XXXDelusive AllianceXXX XXXX XX**

"Sesshomaru, why do you continue to ignore me?" Kagome asked, seating next to Rin on a stone bench in the forbidden garden. She felt she had asked a hundred questions even if it was only five or six. He didn't open his mouth once to answer but, his calm silence was quickly calling forth her attitude that she had no intentions of holding back. Rin would just have to see her get a little upset.

"You know it's rude to ignore someone whose talking to you. I just asked a couple of simple questions I know you're capable of answering so, you should answer me."

Sesshomaru, easily blocking out Kagome, continued to examine the area where the marigolds had once been. The remaining stem and roots of the flower had already died and the only trace that they had even lived was a lingering scent in the soil.

"Sesshomaru," Kagome called for his attention.

"What is it girl?" he asked, turning towards her, allowing the moonlight to illuminate his pale skin and platinize his silver tresses.

"I want some answers."

"Everything you asked I already answered. If you failed to hear, the fault is your own."

"If I failed to hear, you didn't answer my question." Kagome poked out her lips after slapping her hands down to support her slight lean forward.

"You expect me to answer your questions when you couldn't even answer mine."

"Lord Sesshomaru?" Natsumi's voice came from the entrance of the garden.

"Take Rin to her room and stay with her. After I'm through here, I will deal with you."

Natsumi gave fearful eyes to his last statement before collecting a response. "Yes my lord but, the other lords sent me to ask for a brief meeting for your disappearance from the dinning hall."

"Very well. Tell Akio to give them my response. I will be with them promptly. Keep Rin close."

Rin got up from her position next to Kagome and flashed a worried looked over her shoulder before joining Natsumi. With the short time she spent with Kagome sometime back, she had never seen her look so mad. Sesshomaru as usually was nearly impossible to read but, his responses to Kagome didn't seem too friendly. Rin felt the need to say something but, nothing came to mind so, she sadly skipped along down the hall by Natsumi's side.

Kagome eyed the two for a short while then turned her attention back to Sesshomaru who never stopped staring at her.

"I didn't have an answer but, I was telling the truth. I bet you can't even remember the question I asked although you said you answered it." Kagome asserted with amusement as a light smile graced her lips.

Sesshomaru raised an eyebrow. "Since you were the one with the bronze, you're compelled to assist in resealing this thing that has yet to be identified."

"Assist who? You? And how come you don't know what was sealed in your own garden?" Kagome frowned.

"What do you think?"

Kagome only gave him a lazy eye with her mouth open clearly not prepared to give an answer.

"The only reason I need your assists is because you have something to do with this. The seal was only in my garden to keep from careless hands. What is now on the rise, was not buried here. And before you ask, I do not know where it's burie...,"

"How can you seal something that's not there?" Kagome asked still full of questions. She knew she was aggravating him but, she was finally getting answers; serious and important answers.

"Listen, despite the fact that I didn't ask you to follow me here, you are not the real Naomi and I am not bound to stay here and continue to answer your questions. I gave you all the information you need to know as of now and I have all I need from you. I will lead you back to your room."

Kagome quirked her lips to the side and frowned at his back as he walked back towards the palace. Straightening up, she followed.

**XX XXXX XXXDelusive AllianceXXX XXXX XX**

In the dinning hall, Akio informed Sesshomaru's guess of his arrival and stepped to the side to wait patiently. He observed the lot at the table whose conversation had become quite entertaining.

"Isn't it obvious Mori, he went to go punish that filthy half breed who actually had the nerve not to show up," stated a bat demoness with a glint in her red eyes.

"Don't be ridiculous Akari. You're just jealous because Lord Sesshomaru always seemed to take a better liking to Naomi. Jealously only brews chaos," Mori smiled over at her husky father who grinned back proudly.

"Both of you aren't even being rational to the situation. Did you not hear a scream?" the Southern Lord butted in.

Akari raised her eyebrows in a arrogant manner and turned her attention to the Southern Lord. "Yeah and your daughter was probably the cause, that's why she's being punished."

"If that's what you chose to believe," he said, gazing over at the huge double doors. Sesshomaru had entered but, he was the only to notice which was odd since everyone else should have sensed it as well.

Instead of fully entering the room, Sesshomaru stood back and recorded the happenings of the room as did Akio, refraining from announcing him.

"Of course bats are too blind to see any damn thing, that's why Akari thinks the way she does; just a jealous mess," Mori continued to insult Akari who was taking her to seriously.

Akari slammed her hand down on the table. "I'm not jealous you fool. You're just...err I can't stand you."

"Akari!" called a masculine voice. "Why do you continue to play the fool with that bear? Maybe it is just that; your too blind to see. Do you truly think Mori would praise Naomi more than herself? Her words are obviously meant to infuriate you. As for my take on the anonymous scream, I believe our young lord _has_ taking a liking to Naomi and has likely already blemished his title with her. She did arrive a day early. We all know how crafty the Southern Lord over there can be," the elder bat demon shifted his gaze over to the Southern Lord who sat with an empty seat in front of him.

"As I said before, if you chose to believe so," came the Southern Lord's neutral answer.

"I believe I've heard enough." Sesshomaru finally interjected, taking his seat at the left end of the table. "Lord Reihiko, bat lord of the east, do you truly doubt my respect and honor that much?" Sesshomaru catechized eyeing him vacantly. "There were some complications in another wing of the palace so, I was obligated to be where I was needed. That is all there is to my absence."

"Very well then, _young _Lord Sesshomaru," Lord Reihiko emphasized.

"It will take longer than I first believed to select my mate so, if you will have patience, I ask that you all remain in my palace until I have made a final decision. Tomorrow, our formal events will progress. As of now, this night is over."

The room cleared out momentarily, soon leaving only Akari and Sesshomaru. If what her father said about Naomi was true, she felt the need to find a way to gain an advantage over her. Akari's arrogant eyes simply refused to have the vision of Naomi and Sesshomaru drill through her mind while she slept. Seeing that Sesshomaru had finally looked at her she spoke.

"Lord Sesshomaru, I would like to know, where is Naomi?" Akari asked sweetly.

"Where you should be."

"Do you mind assisting me there?"

"No."

Sesshomaru stood and walked in the direction of the double doors, followed by Akari who wrapped her arm around his. Seeing that he didn't respond, she smiled up at him, expecting a smile in return. Too bad, all she received was his same passive expression. He didn't even look down at her.

Stopping at the entrance, he turned to Akio who was waiting to close the huge doors. "Do you mind assisting Akari to her room?" he asked unwrapping her arm from around his own.

"Not at all my lord," he responded.

"But...," Akari began, looking up at Sesshomaru.

"Did I not allow you to have my assistance?"

"Um...,"

"You have what you asked for, now go."

Sesshomaru watched Akari and Akio disappear down the hall before closing the double doors. Before returning to his own room, he checked on Rin and made sure Natsumi was still there. Since Rin was asleep, he decided he would speak with Natsumi when the sun rose. After dealing with that matter, he would need to figure out when would be the right time to tend to the broken seal and Kagome's involvement. He might have to send the lords and their daughters home for the time being. Then again, it was a possibility that one of them were the main cause for the broken seal, eliminating that option. It would be rude to ignore his guess complete to tend to what seemed most important so, he would have to make a few brief decisions or a huge sacrifice.

**XX XXXX XXXDelusive AllianceXXX XXXX XX**

Meanings

Reihiko- Law

Marigold- sacred, affection, caress,

sorrow, jealousy

I finally found a stopping point.

I rewrote this chapter like five times

trying to get my thoughts together but,

I got it thanks to a random word in** Kitsune Diva's **

review. So, everybody thank her. I look forward to reading more

reviews so, feel free to tell me what you think.


End file.
